Matilda Wormwood
Matilda Wormwood is a twelve year old prodigy; she is both incredibly intelligent, a telekine and elementalist, and currently being held on board the Victoria II for study. She was born in Vohemar, but ran away from her abusive family at the age of six, and feigns having a complete lack of memory. She was taken to the Bellicus Academy due to her intellect, and at the age of twelve, when her powers came to be known, was moved to Ivona's infamous military ship until further notice. Personality When someone meets Matilda, what would stand out the most about her are two things: one, her shy and incredibly reserved manner. She isn't one who talks much, and when she does it's typically in a very hesitant and uncertain manner. The brunette comes off as one who is quite obviously still in her shell and when one gets to know her better, they would certainly see why. However, despite her silent nature it is also incredibly obvious that she is incredibly intelligent. Even when she was but a babe, Matilda was already observing the world around her and learning, whether it be literature, mathematics, or science. It was all so fascinating to her and she taught herself much of what she knows through obsessive reading. The knowledge her mind possesses could rival someone twice her age. Despite all this,Matilda is a twelve year old girl, and as such she is very naive and at times guillible. Even with all the hardships that she had been through, she still adamantly believes in the good of others and that there lies good in all, even if it takes some pushing to get it out. For the most part, even though she is quite the wallflower, Matilda is very willing to make friends, even though it seems rather hard for her. It is hard due to her quiet nature, her fear of them thinking lesser of her once they find out of her abilities, and because of the reputation that she now has following her as a troublemaker. She enjoys the company of others, and loves to speak with others about everything under the moon. It takes a lot to get the girl out from her hiding hole, but once she does she can become quite easily attached and seems to turn into almost an entirely different person. Beneath the shy demeanor, there actually is some validity to her reputation as a troublemaker. The reason for this being because of a few simple words her father once spoke to her "When a person does something bad, that person must be punished." Ever since then Matilda has taken it upon herself to see justice served. When she sees a wrong doing, she is out there to fix it. She has been doing it for so long, that she has actually come to enjoy playing an innocent prank even outside of her 'hero work'. She is very good at covering her tracks however, and always knows her boundaries. Changes as of 2-21-09: After the incident in which Matilda was nearly beat up in Melior, and the tragedy of Doma, Matilda has been giving some serious consideration as to her outlook on like and people in general. Her view had always been rather black and white, and she had always been rather idealistic, but she's beginning to realize that some things just don't work out, and sometimes the best solutions aren't always the most pleasant ones. A conversation with Delita Heiral left a deep impact on her, and she's beginning to take his words to heart which means some big changes are in for Matilda in terms of disposition, and she might be taking up her 'hero work' again; though this time it might not be something as simple as helping criminals be caught. History Matilda was born to the Wormwood family of Berum, twelve years ago, and from the moment she was born it was quite obvious that she was some sort of anomaly in this line. The Wormwoods were quite a wealthy family in Berum, but like so many in the country of Vohemar their money came through illegal means. Her mother, father, and older brother were all very much the same in that they were fairly smart—smart enough to manipulate others, but took very little pride in the pursuit of knowledge or the respect of law and justice. By the age of four Matilda was already fending for herself, since her family always had there own things to keep them occupied. She was forced to become an independent individual very quickly when she realized that she wasn't even disliked by her family—they were utterly indifferent to her, which seemed even worse. No matter how much she begged, her father would not indulge her desire to be sent to school or gotten books, and so the young girl took their absences as moments in which she could leave the house to seek knowledge herself. But Vohemar is no place for a young girl, and Matilda quickly learned that as criminal as her family was, they were nothing compared to some of the other people out there. Seeing and hearing of the violence in the streets everyday quickly did it's job in making Matilda feel suffocated, and become incredibly timid. Yet she ventured forth every day despite this so that she may find the knowledge she always yearned for. While Matilda had always respected her elders, after those choice words her father had told her, she started taking it upon herself to punish those she saw fit with her clever and strategic ways. She had many close calls. But the closest came when she was six years old, and the only thing that saved her there was an accidental conjuration of her powers. That was the last straw of Matilda, and with a family that didn't seem to care, she decided it was high time that she leave. She snuck onto an airship which headed into the Badlands, and from there switched to one that went to Ivona. While there her aptitude was noted by some scholars, and she was brought to the Academy on merit despite her dubious background—she would not admit to where she came from, and insisted that she had no clue. Matilda remained at the Academy for many years, all of which became a blur of intensive studying. At first she adored it. It was what she always wanted, and Ivona simply seemed so much better than Vohemar in everyway. She was given almost everything she ever wanted, she boarded at the prestigious Academy, and for once people seemed to like her. The event that had happened when she was old remained in her mind, but she had become convinced that whatever supernatural abilities she might have thought she had invoked, were just her imagination. It didn't happen again for a long time. Not until there was a change in faculty at the Academy, from a man who had been very kind and patient with many of the staff and students to someone who ruled with an iron fist and bended regulations to fit her own needs. Everyone was afraid of the new headmistress and despite how many lines she crossed, no one dared cross her. She would lash out unjust physical punishments for the smallest of mistakes, and sometimes simply on whim. This continued on for several months, and once more by accident Matilda caused a minor accident for the headmistress. From that point Matilda worked hard at trying to bring them all forth, and it took several more months of having to endure the headmistress rule till she finally became adept at them enough to willingly bring them forth. She was able to put the headmistress in place, as she had done to some many other criminals when in Vohemar, but it wasn't without a price. Her abilities became noted, and her attention was heightened but in a way she did not like at all. She became labeled as a 'study' that could be 'potentially dangerous' and so was placed in one of the safest places of Ivona, where she could be both watched and studied: The Victoria II. Relationships Miles Edgeworth: The first mate of the Victoria II, the ship that Matilda currently resides in. Edgeworth was the one who picked up Matilda when the professors of Bellicus' academy handed over. He is, sadly without exaggeration, the first adult in Matilda's life to ever show genuine concern and unconditional for her. This, coupled with the fact that he is a strong, smart, and has a powerful sense of justice makes her hold a lot of respect for him, and to even idolize him to a degree. Matilda is always worried about upsetting or making others dislike her, but Edgeworth most of all, is someone she wants to make proud. Tatiana Wisla: The relationship with the Ivonian pilot is a tumultuous one. After Edgeworth, Tatiana was the second person to speak with Matilda. From their short conversation over the speakers, Matilda warmed up a bit to Tatiana, and this warmth escalated to a fondness after Tatiana rescued her from some thugs. That day they got to know each other, and Matilda likened her to be a friend. After Edgeworth found out about the dangerous situation Matilda had gotten herself into, he appointed Tatiana as her babysitter, much to the older woman's chagrin. Matilda mistakenly took this annoyance as a personal affront, and ever since then their relationship has been strained. Garnet Til Alexandros the XVII and Millie Thompson: Two women that Matilda met while in the passenger's lounge of the VII. Both of them treated her very kindly, which she is quite grateful for. Though they haven't talked too much, she is very eager to do so in the future. Hearing about Garnet's family made Matilda a little sad though, and its hard for her not to think about her own when she thinks of the young princess. Larsa Ferrinas Solidor: In true fairy tale fashion, Larsa, a young prince, rescued Matilda from a terrible monster. He is the first person of her age that she has ever interacted with outside an academic setting, so even aside the rescuing, had she known of him she probably would have been drawn to him. Matilda really wants to thank him properly, and get to know him more. Susan Sto Helit: A tutor that Edgeworth assigned Matilda recently. Simply by essence of being a teacher, Matilda has some respect for her, but they have yet to interact much outside studies, so where their relationship may go is unknown. Mai Mishou: Only met very recently, but Matilda is already fond of her. Not only is she her age, but she is also a girl, and someone who she has been able to talk with about normal things such as crushes and interests. Around Mai, Matilda feels like she can act what she is--a twelve year old girl, with the same feelings and interests as many other twelve year old girls. Being around Mai makes her feel like a huge weight is lifted off her back. Logs 1. Matilda is taken to the Victoria II after she ran out the tyrannical headmistress of the Academy. In doing so she revealed her powers, and so she has become a subject of the Ivonian army to see her potentiality. She meets Miles Edgeworth. 2. In a terrorist act, bombs are placed on the VII. Matilda joins up with Medusa and Sho to eliminate as many of them as possible. 3. Matilda meets Ffamran 4. Matilda leaves the ship to scour Melior. A combination of naivity and curiosity causes her to investigate the slums of the city, where she is nearly beaten by some thugs, but she is saved by Tatiana which is the start of their friendship. 5. Edgeworth hears about the incident in Melior. Needless to say, he isn't pleased, and thus calls both Matilda and Tatiana into his office. Here he assigns Tatiana as Matilda's babysitter, and thus the relationship between the pilot and young girl begins to degenerate. 6. Matilda meets Garnet, Millie, and Sakura. 7. A not so pleasant outing with Tatiana. 8. The Victoria travels to an isolated island on a mission. There are a group of people conducting illegal experiments on animals. While most of the Victoria is away, infiltrating the other ship, those who remain on the Victoria are attacked by some of the rampaging experiments. Matilda, Larsa, Millie, Susan, and Al-Cid team up against one. 9. Matilda meets Miyo Takano. 10. Matilda meets Mai Mishou. Trivia * Matilda has an older brother, though since he was the favored child, he got an education at a boarding school, and thus was mostly absent from her life. She doesn't really remember him. * When she was in Vohemar, she played the role of a vigilante and caught many and punished many criminals, undercover. * Matilda is a powerful telekine and elementalist, but she has no real experience in actual fighting and so unless she is in the company of someone else, is usually overcome by her fear and unable to act. * Would never touch a mana crystal, she was warned that could have dangerous results by many those at the Academy. * Has photographic memory See also * Link External links * External link